Big Brother: Glee Version
by KlaineLover69
Summary: Former Glee stars compete on Big Brother. Big Brother is a competition tv show; people from all walks of life live in a home together until they are voted out from the other competitors (Evicted). There are physical and/or mental competitions throughout each week. Final two win Cash Prizes. Big Brother is NOT in the Crossover list but I wanted to give it credit.
1. Intro

**Big Brother: Glee Version**

Former Glee stars compete on Big Brother. Big Brother is a competition show that people from all walks of life live in a home together until they are voted out from the other competitors (Evicted). There are physical and/or mental competitions throughout the week.

The first competition of the week is the Head of Household (HOH). The last person standing in the HOH competition gets his/her own bedroom suite (with bathroom) and is responsible for putting two competitors up for eviction.

The second competition of the week is for the Veto. The HOH, the two competitors up for eviction and three random competitors compete for the Veto. The Veto winner has the right to take one of the competitors up for eviction off the block. If the veto is used on one of the competitors up for eviction then the HOH needs to put another competitor in their spot.

At the end of the week, one of the competitors is evicted from the Big Brother House after competitors vote to evict their choice... the two up for eviction don't vote and the HOH only votes if it ends up in a tie.

The final two people remaining at the end of the show win cash prizes. First place wins $500,000 and Second place wins $50,000


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took so long to update. I have had a couple of busy weeks. Went on vacation the second week of October and dealt with my mother's leg injury for a couple of weeks before and after my vacation. I will do my best to update another chapter this weekend to try and catch up.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **Chapter 1: Introductions**

"Welcome to Season 20 of Big Brother. We have 21 new cast members joining us this season and here they are." Julie Chen says as the audience cheers. "I will mention five of you at one time and then I will tell you to enter the house. Once you are inside, you need to find a bed and put your bag on the bed you choose. Are you all ready?"

"Yes." The contestants say in unison.

"Ok. Brittany, Nick, Artie, Kurt and Mercedes please go into the house." Julie said as she continued. "Wes, Becky, Rachel, Blaine and Quinn you may go inside the house."

Ten people are in the house already and the beds are becoming sparse. Julie is outside the house ready to send more in.

"Sam, Finn, Sebastian, Santana and Tina go on in." Julie said before sending the last six contestants in. "Hunter, David, Jesse, Mike, Jeff and Noah you are the final contestants to enter the house.

Once all the contestants were in the house, they realized that everyone needed to share a bed with another contestant. They all met up in the living room area to introduce themselves.

"Hello. My name is Rachel Berry, I am 24 years old and the Broadway Star of 'Funny Girl'. I live in Manhattan, New York."

"Hello everyone. My name is Jeff Sterling, I am 25 years old and a lawyer from Salt Lake City, Utah."

"Hi. My name is Mike Chang, I am 25 and a dance instructor from Chicago, Illinois."

"Name is Santana Lopez. I am a 26 year old bitch and proud of it. I am the actress that does the 'Yeast-I-Stat' commercials and I live in Miami, Florida.

"Good evening everyone. My name is Nick Duval, I am 26 and a police officer from New Orleans, Louisiana."

"Hey. I am Jesse St. James, I am 33 and a show choir consultant from San Francisco, California."

"Hey bitches. I am Becky Jackson, I am 29 years old and I am a secretary. I live in Ohio and work for my best friend Principal Sylvester."

"Nice meeting everyone. My name is Artie Abrams. I am a 22 year old film director from Brooklyn, New York."

"Hello everyone. My name is Blaine... Blaine Anderson, I am 23 years old and a rock star from Westerville, Ohio."

"Hello. My name is Quinn Fabray. I am 23 years old and I am a sophomore at Yale University, in New Haven Connecticut."

"My name is Sebastian Smythe. I am an adult entertainer from Austin, Texas and I am 28 years old.

"Hi. I am Phoenix Cardinals fullback David Karofsky but my friends call me Dave. I am 32 years old and of course from Phoenix, Arizona."

"My name is Mercedes Jones. I am 27 years old and a musician from Los Angeles, California."

"My name is Hunter Clarington. I am from Denver, Colorado. I am 35 years old and a Pharmaceutical Consultant."

"Finn Hudson is the name and mechanic is the game. I am 25 years old and from Lima, Ohio."

"Hello everyone. My name is Tina Cowen-Chang. I am 22 years old and I am studying drama at Brown University in Providence, Rhode Island."

"Sam Evans here. I am the 22 year old 'Treasure Trailz' cover-boy and model from Louisville, Kentucky."

"I am Noah Puckerman but I go by 'Puck'. If anyone calls me Noah I beat their ass. I am 29 years old and I clean pools in Los Angeles, California."

"I am Brittany S. Pierce. I am a MIT student and a huge fan of my name sake, Brittney Spears. My cat, Lord Tubbington said that I will win this competition so I am sorry for all you losers. I am 26 years old from Cambridge, Massachusetts and I love lady kisses."

"My name is Kurt Hummel. I am a fashion designer from Bushwick, New York and I am 25 years old."

"Hello everyone. My name is Wesley Montgomery, but you can call me Wes. I am 30 years old and a Federal Judge from Washington DC."

They all stood up, clinked their champagne flukes together and said, "Cheers" in unison. Julie interrupted them by announcing that the competition has officially begun. "The first HOH competition will begin in a few minutes. Put your swimsuits on and meet me in the back yard." Julie said through the closed caption television in the front room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Attention Readers: I want to make it clear that Artie Abrams is NOT disabled in this fanfic. It would be impossible for him to perform tasks and competitions if he was.  
**

 **Chapter 2: HOH Competition**

The contestants get their swimsuits on and head out to the back yard as instructed. Once they stepped outside, Julie got their attention.

"Hello again everyone.", Julie said.

"Hello Julie.", the contestants said in unison.

"Tonight you will battle to become the first HOH and become the most powerful person in the Big Brother house. If you win HOH you will not be going home this week but you will have to nominate two of your fellow housemates for eviction plus you will move into the Head of Household room, its a room definitely worth fighting for. The first order of business that the HOH will need to do is nominate 5 housemates to be 'have-nots'. Have-nots are only allowed to eat 'Big Brother Slop', take cold showers and sleep in the most uncomfortable room in the house. Since we have 21 housemates, I need one of you to withdraw from the competition... but don't worry the housemate that withdraws is automatically safe from eviction this week and can't be nominated as a 'have-not'. Do I have a volunteer?", Julie asked.

"I will withdraw, Julie.", Becky said.

"Ok. Thank you Becky. Go ahead and have a seat on he bench. Remember you are safe from eviction this week and can't be nominated as a 'have-not'. Now for the rest of you... I need you to divide into two groups of ten. Red on the right side of the pool and Blue on the left.", Julie continues.

The housemates divide into two groups as instructed. The Red team consists of Rachel, Finn, Sam, Puck, Brittany, Artie, Mike, Jesse, David and Santana. The Blue team consists of Kurt, Wes, Mercedes, Hunter, Sebastian, Tina, Blaine, Nick, Jeff and Quinn.

"All right houseguests, listen up: Here is how it works. Both teams will get into the pool and climb up on their Big Brother surfboard. You must work together to balance on the board while grabbing coconuts off the tree and tossing them into the mouth of the Big Kahuna but you can only pick, pass or shoot coconuts when all ten teammates are on the surfboard. When ten minutes is up the team with the most coconuts will win. The winning team will battle one another for Head of Household. Everybody ready?", Julie asks.

"Yes!", everyone responds.

"Ok then. Everyone get in the pool and stand by your surfboards. Ok houseguests... Surfs Up!", Julie says.

The houseguests jump on their surfboards while the clock starts counting down. The Blue team gets on their surfboard quicker and start tossing coconuts into the mouth of the Big Kahuna. They have six baskets made before the Red team gets situated on their board. The Red team starts shooting coconuts into the Big Kahunas mouth and ties the Blue team with twenty-two points each. There is two minutes left on the clock and it is a fight to be the winning team.

"Congratulations Blue team you win the chance to be HOH with a score of 42-35. Red team you may exit the pool... the house is open so you can dry off and change clothes, if needed. Blue team congratulations but the competition is only half over for you because now its time for you to face off against each other. One of you is about to become the first HOH. All ten of you will stand on the Blue surfboard and the last one standing will be the new HOH. Ok everyone get back on your surfboard and hang on. The game will begin when I say 'Surfs Up'. Are you ready houseguests?", Julie asked.

"Ready.", the Blue team says in unison.

"Surf's Up.", Julie says.

Once they were alone at the pool, the Blue team made an agreement that the whole team would not be a 'have-not' and would also be safe from eviction for the week. Those who didn't want to be HOH gradually jumped off the surfboard, but didn't make it obvious that they gave up. The first five to jump off were Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Nick and Quinn. The five remaining men were fighting to be in power. The jets in the pool started at full speed making the surfboard ride waves like a hurricane was coming. Sebastian fell off when he lost his balance, he grabbed Hunter's arm to stay on but that caused Hunter to fall off immediately after. Blaine kept control of his footing and stepped back. As he did so, he accidentally knocked Wes off the surfboard. Wes was pissed that Blaine knocked him off and started to grab his feet to make him lose but grabbed Jeff's foot instead. Jeff fell off the board leaving Blaine the first HOH for the season.

"Yes! I am the HOH.", Blaine yelled as he walked into the house.

"Can I get everyone to come into the living room please.", Julie yelled on the television via satellite. 

Everyone comes into the living room and sits down on the couches. Blaine stood behind the couch because he was still wet from the pool.

"Congratulations on winning HOH, Blaine. Now you need to name five houseguests that will be 'have-nots' for the week.", Julie said.

"I hate to do this but the five I am naming as a 'have-not' are David, Jesse, Finn, Puck and Mike. It's nothing personal it's just strategic.", Blaine said.

Two hours later, Blaine received the keys to his HOH room. "Does anyone want to see my HOH room?", Blaine yelled through the house.

The houseguests followed him up the stairs to see his room and when he opened the door, they groaned in awe. There were pictures of him and his family, a care basket of his favorite snacks, a refrigerator full of his favorite drinks, a CD Player with Katy Perry's recent CD and a letter from his brother, that read: 

_Hey Squirt;_

 _I am glad you are experiencing life in the Big Brother house. I would love to see you in a showmance with the man of your dreams. Mom and Dad said they are proud of you and they will continue to watch you on TV because they miss you so much. I had a call back for NCIS and I am waiting for them to hire me. I auditioned for a main characters part and I hope I get it. Then we will both be on TV. Good luck with the game and keep your head clear, I want you to win the money and find love. I love you Squirt._

 _Love,_

 _Cooper Anderson_

Blaine blushed when he read the letter out loud to the houseguests. The houseguests gradually left the HOH room, except for a couple of people that wanted to get to know Blaine better. The houseguests that stayed in the HOH room are Rachel, Jeff, Nick and Kurt.

"Oh My Gaga! Your brother is _The Cooper Anderson?_ From the _'Free Credit Rating Today'_ commercial?I love those commercials the jingle's my ringtone.", Kurt said.

"Yeah. That's why I don't talk about him much. I don't want people to evict me because of my brother.", Blaine said with a sigh.

"Blaine, your brother is the best looking man in North America.", Kurt said.

Nick and Jeff nodded to that statement while smiling.

"Sorry guys but you have no chance with Coop. He is a ladies man and I hope that is the only thing he and I don't have in common.", Blaine said with hopeful eyes.

"Blaine, can I talk to you in private?", Rachel asked.

"Sure. Guys can you give us a few minutes please?", Blaine asked.

"Yeah sure. We will be in the kitchen getting something to eat.", Jeff said as the other two nodded.

"Ok. When Rachel and I are done you guys can come back up.", Blaine said.

Kurt smiled at Blaine as he left the HOH room.

"What's up?", Blaine asked.

"I just wanted to get to know you and see who you are planning on nominating for eviction. I hope I am not one of them.", Rachel said.

"I don't know who to consider, yet. But Rachel you are not one of them, ok.", Blaine said.

"That's great. Thank you!", Rachel said with a smile.

"Do you have any suggestions of who I should nominate? Has there been any drama?", Blaine asked.

"Well Santana has been going through everyone's stuff and everyone is upset with her. Her and David have been fighting constantly because she went through his stuff, found something very private and she showed it to a couple of houseguests. When he grabbed it from her, she slapped him. I think those two should be nominated because of drama but I am not going to tell you what to do. You are HOH this week and it is your decision but just consider them, ok?", Rachel said.

"Thank you Rachel. I will consider them.", Blaine said with a smile.

"Ok, thank you for not considering me.", Rachel said as she left the HOH room.

The guys saw Rachel leaving so they brought their sandwiches up to the HOH room so they could talk to Blaine.

"What was that all about, dude?", Nick asked.

"Nothing. She just wanted to see where my head was for the eviction nominations. Do you guys have any suggestions who I should nominate? I don't know anyone that well and they are not coming up here to talk to me.", Blaine said with a huff.

"I don't like Santana. She is disrespecting everyone's privacy. She has fought with almost everyone because they don't like her going through their stuff. But she fought more with Rachel and David.", Jeff said.

"Rachel pulled Santana's hair when she caught her going through her stuff. Then Santana started calling Rachel names and threw some slop into her face.", Nick said.

"But when Santana showed everyone a vibrator that belonged to David, she went too far. When David grabbed it from her and she slapped him. I honestly think Santana should go.", Kurt said.

"Rachel told me the same information except for what she was involved in. With the confirmation of the drama, I believe I will nominate Santana for elimination. I just don't know who the other person should be. Any ideas?", Blaine asked.

"How about Jesse. I am having trouble reading him. I don't know what it is but something just isn't right. I don't know if I can trust him. He has been laughing with Santana a lot so I think they are close.", Jeff said.

"Rachel said I should consider David as well. What do you think?", Blaine asked.

"Blaine, I wouldn't consider David. He was pissed because Santana outed him on live TV. All he did was take back his own property. Santana was the one who slapped him and disrespected his privacy.", Kurt said. "I know what he is going through. I got outed when I was in high school and it caused my father to have a heart attack. What Santana did is unforgivable."

"Thank you for letting me know, Kurt. I won't put David up because I know how it feels too. Thank you guys for being honest with me. Would you all consider being in an alliance with me?", Blaine asked.

"Yes.", they said in unison.

"Great. We need a name. Any suggestions?", Blaine asked.

"How about 'The Gunslingers'?", Nick asked.

"I like 'Vendetta 4 Victory'.", Jeff said.

"Well since we are all gay, why not 'P.R.I.D.E.' (Pursue Rights In Domestic Excellence).", Kurt said.

"Wow those are all awesome names but I honestly think we should go with Kurt's idea. We need to be proud of being gay men and show our support on our rights. What do you guys think?", Blaine said as he looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Yeah, I agree! Let's go with Kurt!", Jeff said.

"Sounds great.", Nick said.

"Ok. We are Team P.R.I.D.E!", Blaine said with a smile. "Thanks guys. I need to do my nominations now so could you please get everyone outside and stay out there until I let you know that it is time for the nomination ceremony?"

"Will do.", Kurt said with a smile and a wink.

Blaine removed the two keys of the houseguests he was nominating for eviction and put them into the nomination box. Then he headed to the back yard, opened the door and said, "It's time for the nomination ceremony, please come in and sit around the dining room table."

The houseguests walked into the house and sat at the dining room table as instructed by Blaine. Blaine came up to the dining room table with the nomination box and said, "It is my responsibility as Head of Household to nominate two houseguests for eviction. The first one I nominate is Santana and the second one I nominate is Jesse. My nominations are not personal, I don't know either of you. I wish you both luck to win the veto competition to save yourselves from eviction and with that being said, this nomination ceremony is adjourned.


	4. Chapter 3

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I have been very busy studying in tax school (for Jackson Hewitt), getting prepared for the tax season as well as getting situated for the Holiday Seasons of Thanksgiving and Christmas!**

 **I am Thankful for the reviews I have received and hoping that I don't disappoint any of you with my lateness. I will do my best to update every week during tax season but I seriously can NOT promise anything, because I may be busy working 12 hour shifts everyday.. So until next time, here is Chapter 3... HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Chapter 3: Veto Competition**

Santana jumped up and said, "¡Escucha! ¡Soy de Miami Heights Adjacent y yo tengo orgullo! ¿Sabes lo que pasa en Miami Heights Adjacent? ¡Cosas malas!"**

Everyone froze at Santana's outburst until she stepped outside. Blaine began to step away until he noticed the confusing look on Jesse's face. He walked over to Jesse and said, "If you want to talk, I will be upstairs. You are NOT my target this week. I just needed someone that I knew could beat Santana in the Veto Competition. I do NOT want her to get off the block, ok?"

"Okay!", Jesse said as he nodded.

Blaine went upstairs to relax his muscles in a jacuzzi bath. He had a lot of tension built up with what Santana said. Just as he stepped into the bath the doorbell rang and he pushed the intercom button and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Kurt, are you busy?", Kurt said in the intercom.

"Not for you. Come on in but please lock the door after you enter.", Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt did as he was told and called out, "Blaine, where are you?"

"I am in the bathroom, come on in. I want to talk to you about something.", Blaine said.

"Oh My Gaga. You are taking a bath? What ever we need to talk about can wait. Just come find me when you're done.", Kurt said as he started to walk away.

"Don't go Kurt!", Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's wrist. "Does this embarrass you?"

"No! It doesn't embarrass me. It's just that you should have a bath in private.", Kurt said as he tried to remove Blaine's hand.

"Kurt, I need to talk to you about something and I need to be relaxed when I do. The jacuzzi relaxes me... don't worry I have my swim trunks on. I am not going to get naked on live tv to take a bath.", Blaine said with a determined look on his face.

"Well in that case, I will sit here and talk to you. What do you want to talk about, Blaine?", Kurt asked.

"I was just curious who you had in mind to take to the end. Don't get me wrong, I am glad we have a four person alliance of fabulous gay men but I also know we can't take all four to the finals. Who would you take?", Blaine asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know yet. The game just started. Who would you take, Blaine?", Kurt asked.

"I would take you in a heartbeat, even though you would beat me by jury votes.", Blaine said proudly.

"You would actually take me over everyone?" Why?", Kurt asked.

"Because you are beatiful inside and out, looking into your blue eyes does something to me and I can't help but stare.", Blaine said while looking into Kurt's beatiful blue eyes.

"Are you hitting on me, Blaine?", Kurt asked in shock.

"Is it working?", Blaine asked with a suttle wink.

Kurt looked down at the tile in the bathroom as his cheeks became rosy red, he looked into Blaine's eyes and asked, "Why me? Are you playing a game because playing with my feelings is not a good thing to do."

"Why not you? Kurt baby, I am not playing a game with you, not in that way. I honestly have deep feelings for you... I just don't want anyone to know right away because that could be bad for our game.", Blaine said.

Blaine stood up out of the tub and Kurt's eyes went directly to his groin area. Blaine smirked when he noticed Kurt blushing even harder now when he said, "Kurt why don't you go into the room while I dry off and get dressed. Then we can continue this talk, ok?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea!", Kurt said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Kurt's relaxed enough to make his blushing cheeks look pale again. When Blaine came out of the bathroom in a robe, his blush returned.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself: 'Oh, there you are I have been looking for you forever'. You move me Kurt and I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend.", Blaine said as he got down on one knee.

"Yes. I would love to. But if this is a game...", Kurt started until Blaine was attacking his lips with his own. Kurt reached around Blaine's waist and noticed that he did not have anything on but a robe. As he pulled away, he continued by saying, "Blaine, where is your clothes?"

"In here. I only had my swim trunks in the bathroom and they are soaked. Kurt does this bother you? Please be honest with me.", Blaine said as he looked into Kurt's Eyes.

"Blaine, I am not ready to be intimate, especially on Live TV; plus we just started dating and I want to take it slow. Is that okay? Please don't be mad at me.", Kurt said with sad eyes.

"Kurt baby I could never be mad at you. We will take it slow but can I have another kiss?", Blaine asked.

Kurt giggled and said, "After you get dressed, we can kiss! We also need to come up with a final two alliance name. Any suggestions?"

"Kisses!", Blaine said proudly.

"You have kissing on the brain, Blaine. How about Klaine (Kind, Loving, Attractive Individuals Need Everything) plus it is our names combined.", Kurt said.

"I love it!", Blaine said. "Baby, who do you think should go home this week?"

"I want Santana to go because she threatened everyone, especially you after she was nominated. But unfortunately she can win the Veto and screw everything up. I saw you talking to Jesse after the nominations, what did you say to him?", Kurt asked.

"I told Jesse that he wasn't my target this week and that the only reason I nominated him is because I know he could beat Santana for the Veto. I want to see Santana gone, too.", Blaine said as he finished getting dressed, he walked over to Kurt, grabbed his waist and kissed him on the mouth. There kiss was interrupted with an announcement for Blaine to go to the Diary Room.

"I will be back baby.", Blaine said.

"No. I will go down too, grab your key and lock the door. I have a feeling that this is preparations for the Veto competition.", Kurt said with a wink.

Blaine went to open the door and realized he needed to adjust his pants first. So he looked over at Kurt and said, "See what you do to me?"

"Sorry, not sorry!", Kurt said with a smile as he left the HOH room.

Blaine tried to calm down so he could adjust his pants but that seemed to be impossible because all he could think about is Kurt. He slowly walked down the stairs and looked at Kurt in the kitchen before going to the diary room. Kurt looked down, noticing a bulge in Blaine's pants and looked up to his eyes as Blaine winked at him. At that point, Kurt had to adjust his pants as well.

***************************BB-GV************************

"Hey everybody, it's time to pick players for the VETO Competition.", Blaine yelled in the house. Everyone came and sat on the couches and the nominees sat in the two chairs. Blaine continued by saying, "Only six people will participate in the VETO Competition: The HOH, the two nominees and three other players selected by random draw. Will the nominees please join me up here? I as HOH and the two nominees will each pull a chip out of the box to determine the three other players competing in the VETO Competition. As HOH, I will pick first; Kurt! Go ahead Santana."

"David.", Santana scoffs.

"Go ahead Jesse.", Blaine said.

"Houseguests choice and I choose... Hunter.", Jesse said.

"Big Brother will inform us when the Competition is to begin. Good luck everyone.", Blaine said.

"Hey everybody, it's time for the VETO Competition. It's time to head out to the backyard and gamble for the veto.", Rachel said.

Everyone headed out to the backyard and noticed slot machines, a bar and two large dice in the middle of a large craps table.

"The only thing that Big Brother loves more than a foam party is a Vegas party. Here is how it works: A random draw has determined what order you will all be playing in. The player who draws the first position will step up and challenge one of the other players in a head to head 'Spin and Roll' match. In each battle both players will get inside their giant dice, I will then spin the wheel to determine which number you will be trying to match. When the bell rings, roll your die off the platform with the goal of returning to the platform with the correct number on the top of your die. The first player on their platform with the correct number up stays in the game but the loser is eliminated. The next player in line will then step up and challenge any of the players still in the game. This will continue until only one player remains earning them the Power of VETO. Who's ready to Spin and Roll?", Rachel said as she read the rules of the game.

"Blaine you are up first. Who would you like to challenge?", Rachel asked.

"I will challenge Hunter.", Blaine said.

Rachel spins the wheel and reveals a two. The bell rings and Blaine moves fast to get the die in position. Hunter gets confused and goes to the platform with a three so he tries again to get a two. By the time he figures it out, Blaine is on the platform with the two he needs.

"Congratulations Blaine you have won the first round. I'm sorry Hunter you have been eliminated. Santana who would you like to challenge?", Rachel asked.

"David", Santana said.

"The number you will be going for is three.", Rachel said.

David and Santana struggle with their dice, trying to find the three. David notices that he is in the right path he just needs to be quick because Santana is in the same position. Santana quickly gets on the platform but realizes that she is standing on the three. David hurries and completes the second round.

"Congratulations David you have won the second round. Santana you have been eliminated. Jesse who would you like to challenge?", Rachel asked.

"I will challenge Kurt.", Jesse said.

"The number you will be going for is one.", Rachel said.

Kurt knew where the one was and knew he only needed to make four attempts to be on the platform. Jesse went out too far and it would take him longer to get to the platform so Kurt knew he had this in the bag.

"Congratulations Kurt! You have won round three and will be advancing, I am sorry Jesse but you are eliminated. David who would you like to challenge?", Rachel asked.

"I want to challenge Kurt.", David said.

"The number you will be going for is number four.", Rachel said.

Kurt was wore out from the last round. Kurt was wondering why David picked him, Blaine hasn't done one since round one. Kurt thought that David was wanting to eliminate him so he kicked into high gear to win. He wanted to compete and beat his boyfriend so he could kiss and make up later.

"Congratulations Kurt. You have won round four. Sorry David you have been eliminated. All Right we are down to our final round. Blaine and Kurt one of you will win the Power of VETO. The number you are going for in the final 'Spin and Roll' match is one.", Rachel said.

"May the best man win.", Kurt said, making Blaine turn and look at him. At that point, Kurt wiggled his hips and winked at Blaine just before the bell sounded. Blaine was so uncomfortable in his pants that he lost his concentration and Kurt won with flying colors.

"Congratulations Kurt, you have won the Power of VETO." Rachel said as she takes the VETO and puts it around Kurt's neck.

"You didn't play fair, Kurt. You made me horny as fuck before the bell rang.", Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as he gave him a congratulatory hug.

Blaine smiled when he stepped aside to let others congratulate Kurt. "Kurt, when you are done, can you come up to the HOH room? I need to ask you something.", Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and said, "Sure, I will be there in a little bit."

"Ok, thank you.", Blaine said with a smile.

Jesse steps up to Kurt and asks, "Can I get a moment of your time, Kurt?"

"Sure Jesse. What's up?", Kurt asked.

"I was wondering what you were going to do with the VETO. Blaine had promised me that I was safe but I am scared since I didn't win VETO that he will make me pay and I will be evicted. Santana has been kissing everyone's ass for votes and I don't have the votes to stay in. Would you possibly use the VETO to take me off the block? I know who can be put up in my place. Brittany would be the perfect person to put up. She and Santana have been having moonlight rendezvous under the sheets if you know what I mean. Santana will not win against Brittany.. Everyone loves Brit.", Jesse said.

"I was going to talk to Blaine to see what he wanted me to do with the VETO but I will bring up this conversation with him. Okay? Don't be surprised if he or I ask for you to come to the HOH room.", Kurt said with a smile.

Kurt walked up to the HOH room and knocked on the door. Blaine answered, pulled Kurt in, shut the door and locked it. Once the door was locked, Blaine pushed Kurt up against the door and kissed him passionately. Blaine then grabbed his thighs and carried him to the king size bed where Blaine fell on top of Kurt. Blaine wanted to show Kurt what he did to make him lose the final round so Blaine ground his hips against Kurt. Kurt gasped at the feeling and instantly got hard. "You see what you did to me? I told you that you cheated.", Blaine said as he continued to rub up against Kurt's groin.

"I am sorry, Blaine. I wasn't trying to cheat. I just wanted to have a fun round because the one we want out of the house was already eliminated. Please don't be mad at me.", Kurt said as tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Oh, Shit. Kurt baby, I am not mad at you... not even upset. I am just horny as hell because you wiggled your ass at me and winked. You have that much power over my cock. Baby, please don't cry.!", Blaine said with his puppy dog face.

"You promise you are not mad?", Kurt asked as he hiccuped and wiped away his tears.

"I promise.", Blaine said as he leaned down and kissed each eyelid, the tip of his nose and suck on his lips once more.

"Okay.", Kurt said. "What do you want me to do with the VETO?"

"What do you suggest baby?", Blaine asked.

"Well Jesse came to me before I came up here. He was wondering if I could use the VETO on him. He is afraid that he isn't as safe as he thought he was because he didn't win the VETO and Santana has been kissing everyone's asses to stay in the game. He told me something that can guarantee Santana goes home and I think he is telling the truth. I don't know him that well but when I looked into his eyes I could tell he was sincere with the story. Turns out that Santana and Brittany are having a moonlight rendezvous under the sheets. Santana can't beat Brittany because everyone loves Brit.", Kurt said.

"Sounds good baby. If you want to use the VETO to take Jesse off the block, then I will put up Brittany. That will avoid Brittany voting for Santana to stay and it seems no one will vote Brittany out.", Blaine said.

***************************BB-GV************************

Kurt steps outside and says, "Okay everybody its time for the VETO meeting" All the houseguests come into the living room and sit down on the couch, the two nominees sit down on the two chairs while Kurt stands in front of everybody and continues, "This is the VETO meeting. Jesse and Santana have been nominated for eviction but I have the power to VETO one of the nominations. I am going to give you both a chance to tell me why I should use the VETO on you. Santana you are first."

"I think you should use it on me because I didn't do anything to you that I didn't do to anyone else. I promise to keep you safe if you use it on me.", Santana said.

"Jesse your next", Kurt said.

"Kurt I don't expect you to use the VETO on me. You earned it fair and square. Just do what you think is right.", Jesse expressed.

"I have... decided to use the VETO on Jesse.", Kurt said as he went to Jesse and put the VETO around his neck. "Blaine since I vetoed one of your nominations you have to choose a replacement nominee."

"I have been notified that Brittany is really close to Santana and I don't want her to get the chance to keep Santana in the house. So I am sorry Brittany I nominate you.", Blaine said.

"This nomination ceremony is adjourned.", Kurt said as he closed the empty VETO box.

Santana stood up and yelled, "No me gusta."***

****************************BB-GV***********************

** _¡Escucha! ¡Soy de Miami Heights Adjacent y yo tengo orgullo! ¿Sabes lo que pasa en Miami Heights Adjacent? ¡Cosas malas!_

 _means_

 _Listen! I'm from Miami Heights Adjacent and I'm proud! You know what happens in Miami Heights Adjacent? Bad things!_

 _***no me gusta_

 _means_

 _I do not like_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Week One Eviction**

"Tonight a twist will be revealed, how will this twist alter the game? Welcome to Big Brother!", Julie Chen said as the live audience cheers in the background.

"Previously on Big Brother... Blaine became the first HOH and Rachel didn't waste any time to reveal the drama in the house. Santana and Jesse were nominated for eviction but Jesse was taken off the block by the Power of Veto winner, Kurt. So Blaine had to put up a replacement nominee and he chose Brittany. He was notified that Santana and Brittany were in a showmance and he wanted to make sure Brittany would not vote to keep Santana in the house. All this live, right now on Big Brother.", an announcer said.

"Good evening, I am Julie Chen, Welcome to Big Brother! After becoming the first HOH of the season, Blaine is wondering where his love life stands. We saw how quickly he got himself attached to Kurt. Is is all a game or is it real?", she asked before continuing, "We will soon see. Let's go to the living room and talk with the houseguests. Hello houseguests."

"Hello Julie.", they all say in unison.

"Wes, how well do you know the people you are sitting next to?", Julie asked.

"I am still learning everyone's names but I am getting better. Right?", Wes asked as he looked around the room.

"Yeah.", the room answered.

"Finn, I know you have a large appetite, how does it feel to only eat slop? Do you like it?", Julie asked

"I do have a large appetite and it tastes pretty good. Can you give my mom the recipe? In fact, I think we ran out so you will need to get more made.", Finn said with a smile.

"No worries there, Finn. We have plenty in stock. As far as giving the recipe to your mom, we can't because it is a secret recipe. Speaking of secrets, we will reveal a twist in a little while. But until then, I will be back in just a few minutes to begin tonight's live vote and eviction.", Julie said.

"Blaine, can I use your bathroom? I feel more comfortable up there.", Kurt asked

"Sure. Do you mind if I go up there too? I have a few things I need to get.", Blaine said.

"Yeah. Come on up. It's your place, until tonight.", Kurt said.

Kurt and Blaine walk upstairs to the HOH room. As soon as Blaine shuts the door, Kurt pushes Blaine up against the door and forcefully kisses him! Blaine moans into the kiss and pulls Kurt closer as their tongues fight for dominance. Kurt had to end the kiss so he could breathe correctly but that didn't stop Blaine from kissing his neck and rubbing up against him.

"I thought you had to go to the bathroom, baby.", Blaine said with a smirk.

"It was just an excuse to get you alone, Blainey. Are you mad?", Kurt asked.

"Baby, I could never be mad at you. I was hoping for a kiss but I would have waited until you went to the bathroom.", Blaine said.

"Houseguests please head to the living room for the live vote and eviction.", a producer announced on the intercom.

"Welcome back to Big Brother, it's time for the live voting to begin. Let's return to the living room and rejoin our houseguests.", Julie said as she turned toward the big screen. "Hello again houseguests."

"Hello Julie.", everyone said in unison.

"It's now time for the live voting to begin. Santana, Brittany in just moments your housemates will cast their votes to evict live but before they do you each have a final chance to sway their votes. Brittany you go first.", Julie said.

"I don't want to go home but I don't want Santana to go home either. Without Santana's lady kisses I will be all alone. Please keep us both.", Brittany said.

"Thank you Brittany, Santana you are next.", Julie said.

"I knew when Blaine put my lady Brittany up that I was the target today. But remember, Julie said we have a twist so maybe I will be coming back for you bitches.", Santana said proudly.

"Thank you Santana, Thank you both. Alright everyone it is time for the live voting to begin. The two nominees are not allowed to vote and Blaine you will only vote in the event of a tie. One at a time the rest of you will enter the diary room and cast your vote to evict. Hunter you are up first tonight, please go to the diary room.", Julie said.

"I vote to evict Santana.", Hunter said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Santana.", Artie said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Brittany.", Wes said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Santana.", Jeff said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Brittany.", Sebastian said into the camera.

"The votes are Santana-3, Brittany-2.", Julie confirmed.

"I vote to evict. Santana.", Quinn said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Santana.", Becky said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Brittany.", Puck said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Santana.", Kurt said into the camera.

"The votes are now Santana-6, Brittany-3.", Julie confirmed.

"I vote to evict Santana.", Sam said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Santana.", Mercedes said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Brittany.", Mike said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Santana.", Tina said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Santana.", Nick said into the camera.

"It is official with ten votes to evict Santana; Santana will leave the house tonight but let's see how the others vote.", Julie said. 

"I vote to evict Santana.", Finn said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Santana.", Rachel said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Santana.", Jesse said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Santana.", Dave said into the camera.

"All of the votes are in and with fourteen votes to evict, Santana will leave the house tonight. Let's return to the living room and give the results to the houseguests.", Julie said as she turned to the screen. "Houseguests the results are in. When I reveal the results the evicted houseguest will only have a few minutes to say goodbye, gather her belongings and walk out the door. By a vote of 14-4, Santana you are evicted from the Big Brother house."

Santana stood up grabbed Brittany's hand and went to the door. She turned around, hugged Brittany and kissed her with as much passion as she could. She then reached out grabbed her belongings, turned back to Brittany and said, "Take care of these bitches for me, I love you Brit."

Brittany started crying after Santana walked out the door. So she went to the wall to and there she saw Santana's colorful picture turn gray!

When Santana stepped outside the Big Brother house, Julie was waiting to interview her about her experience in the house. They sat down in a couple of bar stools and discussed Santana's game in the house.

"Are you at all surprised that you are sitting out here with me in week one?", Julie asked Santana.

"Yes I am. I try to be honest when I tell everyone that they suck but my honesty doesn't get me far in this game.", Santana said as she wiped away a tear from her eyes.

"You and Brittany seemed to get very close within the first week of Big Brother. Any chance this relationship will continue once Brittany is out of the Big Brother house?", Julie asked.

"I love Brittany. I just hope she doesn't use her sexual skills to move forward in the house. I don't want to see her getting fucked and then discarded like they did to me. Brittany is special and there will be hell to pay if they hurt her.", Santana said.

"Okay. I am sorry to see you go, Santana. You brought excitement in the Big Brother house. Hopefully we will see you on finale night where we will crown the winner of Big Brother 20.", Julie said.

**************************BB-GV*************************

"Houseguests, please come to the living room and have a seat. Remember when I mentioned a twist I wanted to reveal? Well I am going to reveal that twist when I come back. But right now get some comfortable shoes on because a change in power will start in just a few minutes.", Julie announces.

The houseguests run around looking for their shoes/socks to get ready for the next HOH competition. Julie hollered on the intercom to come back to the living room and several houseguests came to the living room with their shoes in hand.

"As we say here in the Big Brother house, 'Expect the Unexpected'. Well the twist I am going to reveal is that some of your houseguests are not being completely honest with you. Some of your houseguests know others in the group. Do you know any of them and how they are aquainted? It gives you something to think about but now I need you to go to the backyard for the next HOH competition.", Julie said.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Second Head of Household**

The houseguests go to the back yard as instructed. Julie got their attention when she said, "Houseguests the power is up for grabs, Blaine as outgoing HOH you are not eligible to compete. This competition is called the 'Big Brother Open' and it's just like miniature golf. One at a time each houseguest will step up and make a single putt trying to land their ball into the first position marked with a flag. If you overshoot the hole and end up in the water hazard, you will be eliminated. The houseguest who's ball ends up closest to the hole in one will be the New HOH, if there is a tie we will go to a tie breaker. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes.", the houseguests answer back.

"Excellent! The putting order has been determined by Blaine, the outgoing HOH and Rachel you're first.", Julie said.

Rachel banks the ball around the sand trap and lands her ball in position twelve.

"Rachel, as the first houseguest to putt you are currently in first place so please take your place in the winners circle. Wes, you're up.", Julie said.

Wes putts his ball toward the hole in one but it ends up in position eight.

"Rachel, you have been eliminated. Wes take your place at the winners circle, you are currently in first place. David, you're next.", Julie said.

David hit the ball too hard and ended up plunging it into the water.

"I am sorry David, you have been eliminated. Becky you are next.", Julie said.

Becky hit her ball straight and the ball ended up in the sand trap.

"Becky, I am sorry but you are eliminated, Wes is still in the lead with position eight. Sebastian you are next.", Julie said.

Sebastian hit his ball cautiously and his ball ends up in position six. He jumps up and hollers, "Yes! Yes! That one was for you Satan."

"Sebastian is now in the lead with position six, take your place at the winners circle. I am sorry Wes you have been eliminated. Brittany, you are next.", Julie said.

Brittany banked her ball and it also landed on position six.

"We have a tie, Brittany step in the winners circle with Sebastian. Artie you are next.", Julie said.

After Artie hit the ball he knew he was eliminated because it went straight to the water hazard.

"Sorry Artie, you have been eliminated. Finn you are up next.", Julie said.

Finn tapped his ball slightly and he barely got his ball into position three.

"Finn, you are currently in first place, step in the winners circle. Sebastian and Brittany you have both been eliminated. Noah, you are next.", Julie said.

"My name is PUCK, Julie.", he said.

Puck hit his ball and jumped up when it landed in position three with Finn.

"Puck.", Julie said while she rolled her eyes as she continued, "You are tied with Finn please join him in the winners circle. Tina you are next."

Tina banked her ball against the edge and she ended up putting her ball in position eighteen.

"I am sorry Tina, you have been eliminated. Mike you are next.", Julie said.

Mike hit his ball and it landed in the water hazard.

"Mike, you have been eliminated. Puck and Finn are currently in the lead. Jesse you're up.", Julie said.

Jesse banked his ball and landed in position twelve.

"I am sorry Jesse, you have been eliminated. Hunter you are next.", Julie said.

Hunter hit his ball hard. He didn't care if he won HOH yet or not. He felt safe with everyone right now so he decided to throw the competition.

"Hunter since your ball is no longer on the green, you have been eliminated. You are next Quinn.", Julie said.

Quinn barely hit the ball and it didn't even hit a number.

"Quinn, since your ball didn't land in a number, you have been eliminated. Sam you are next.", Julie said.

"At least I stayed on the green.", Quinn said with her nose in the air.

"That is true, Quinn", Julie said with a laugh.

When Sam hit the ball and it landed on position four he yelled, "Damn. I was so close."

"Yes you were close but not close enough to tie with Finn and Puck so you have been eliminated Sam. Mercedes you are next.", Julie said.

Mercedes hit the ball and started jumping up and down as it went towards the hole in one. But then it went into the water hazard in the last second. "UGH.", Mercedes said.

"I am sorry Mercedes you have been eliminated. Nick you are up next.", Julie said.

Nick hit his ball and watched as it went into position two.

"Congratulations Nick you are now in first place. Please step in the winners circle. Finn and Puck you have both been eliminated. Jeff is up next.", Julie said.

Jeff went up to putt his ball and smiled as it went into position two as well.

"Congratulations Jeff please step into the winners circle with Nick. If Kurt doesn't make a hole in one, we will have a tie breaker. Kurt you're up.", Julie said.

Kurt hit the ball and closed his eyes because he didn't want to know where it landed. Jeff and Nick ran over to Kurt after the ball landed in position two.

"Congratulations Kurt. We have a three way tie. Each of you will hit the ball one more time. Who ever is closest to one will be the new HOH. Blaine, please grab three different colored balls and put them in the basket next to you. Each color has a different number that will be the lineup for the tie breaker. All three of you pick a ball. I will tell you which order you will go in.", Julie said.

Nick draws a red ball, Jeff draws a blue ball and Kurt draws a green ball.

"Jeff you will go first, Nick you will go second and Kurt you will go third.", Julie said.

Jeff hit his ball and it landed in position four.

"Jeff you are currently in first place for the tie breaker. Please go to the winners circle. You're up Nick.", Julie said.

Nick hit his ball and it landed in position two again.

"Sorry Jeff you have been eliminated. Nick take your spot in the winners circle. Kurt you are next.", Julie said.

Kurt hit his ball and he made a hole in one.

"Congratulations Kurt. You are the New HOH, Blaine please hand over the HOH key to Kurt."

Kurt was ecstatic, he couldn't imagine how he beat all the jocks in the house over something he never did in his life. Everyone came up to him and gave him a hug. He especially loved the hugs from Blaine and his brother Finn. Then he thought, _'how am I going to tell Blaine that Finn is my brother? Should I tell him or should I keep it a secret to get the bonus prize. I will discuss it with Finn first.'_

*****************************BBGV***********************

Kurt came out of the Diary room and asked, "Who wants to see my HOH room?"

Everyone started up the stairs behind him and Blaine couldn't help but bite his lower lip as Kurt swayed his hips in front of him. Kurt opened the HOH door and about fainted when he saw a new Alexander McQueen outfit hanging next to his HOH robe. Nick went to the table and said, "You have a letter from home, Kurt."

Finn looked at Kurt suspiciously and asked, "Can I have these cheese-its, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up at him, nodded and said, "Everyone could have some snacks but I get priority when you all become HOH, ok?"

Puck said, "Sounds good to me, man.", as he reached for some beef jerky.

"Awe, look at Kurt as a baby. He was so adorable.", Mercedes said.

"How old were you here, Kurt?", Jeff asked as he pointed to a framed picture with Kurt and his mother.

"Oh my Gaga. That is my favorite picture. I was four years old and learning how to ride my bicycle. I kept falling and so I ran to my mom to kiss my injured knee. God I miss my mom.", Kurt said sadly.

Kurt sat on the bed with Blaine next to him and read his letter from home to the other houseguests.

 _Dearest Kurt,_

 _I have never missed you as much as I do right now. I miss our daily phone calls and skype sessions. I am so proud to call you my son. If you are reading this letter than that tells me that you are the New HOH. As you know, no one messes with the Hummels._

 _The guys from the shop are rooting for you to win and find love in the Big Brother house. I want you to win but I need to know the guy you are interested in... and I have to approve of him before you do anything serious. So keep it clean, remember this is a family show. ;)_

 _I went to the doctor yesterday and I have a clean bill of health so anything you do in the house will not cause me any harm. But remember what I said. I want to approve of the man before you give him everything. I love you kiddo._

 _Love_

 _Dad_

Kurt looked around the room and started blushing when his eyes met Blaine. Finn asked Kurt, "Why would your dad say he has a clean bill of health, was there a problem before?"

Kurt answered with a sigh, "When I was in high school, I was bullied from a lot of people. Jocks slammed me up against the lockers, threw me in dumpsters and threw Slushie's in my face. Well one time my father got a phone call at his work and they told him that he was raising a 'fag'. Later that day he had a heart attack. So that is why he mentioned his health."

Blaine cringed at the answer and wanted to beat the shit out of anyone that harmed his porcelain boyfriend. "Can I talk to you later, Kurt?", Blaine asked with sad eyes.

"Yeah, Blaine. I will be here most of the day. You can always come in.", Kurt replied.

"Finn will you stop eating all my snacks? I promise you when you get HOH, I am going to get first priority of everything before you do.", Kurt said with a smile.

The houseguests started making their way out of the HOH room to give Kurt some privacy and space. Finn asked Kurt, "Can I speak to you in private?"

"Sure Finn. Can everyone leave for the moment. I promise to speak to anyone that wants to but Finn asked first.", Kurt said as he looked over at Blaine with flushed cheeks.

Blaine came up to Kurt and said, "I will talk to you later. Just let me know when your are ready."

"Blaine, I know you asked first but we talked last week with you being HOH. I haven't spoken to Finn and I want to know where his head is. I hope you understand.", Kurt said with sad eyes.

"No problem, Kurt. I understand. I have plenty of time to talk to you. I know you need to talk to others to see what you should do.", Blaine said as he walked away and mouthed the words 'I Love You'.

Kurt blushed as he turned his head to Finn. Everyone was already out of the room and he wanted Finn to know what was going on with Blaine.

"Finn, dad left something on my letter for you. Here is what he said:

 _P.S. Tell Finn we are supporting him too. We love and miss him as well and his mother can't stop watching 'Big Brother after dark'._

I couldn't say anything because we are playing for the bonus. I can't believe that if we are both members of the final five we will receive a bonus of $2500 to share. But I wanted to ask you something. Have you mentioned this to anyone? I noticed how close you are to Sam, Puck and Rachel."

"No, I haven't said anything to anyone. Have you? I notice how close you are to Blaine. Is there something going on there?", Finn asked with a smirk.

Kurt bit his lip and started blushing. He said, "Finn you have to promise not to tell anyone. Please promise me."

Kurt reached out his pinky and silently asked Finn to pinky swear. Finn connected pinkies and shook on it.

"I promise bro. I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that. We are family first. What's going on?, Finn asked.

Kurt looked up at the television screen to see where everyone was located down stairs, then he turned to Finn and said, "Blaine asked me to be his boyfriend and I said yes. I don't want this show-mance to get out because then I will be a evicted as a threat and we won't get the bonus. I love him Finn and I know dad will too. I want to tell him about us being brothers but I wanted your permission first. Can I tell him? I know I can trust him to keep it quiet... plus he can help us get in the final five. Please?"

"Wow Kurt. I don't know. How could you trust him after only knowing him for one week? Are you sure he isn't playing you for votes? I don't know if I can trust him bro.", Finn said.

"I may have only known him for one week but Finn, I can feel it in my gut that I can trust him and I know you can too. I get goosebumps every time he is around me. I have never felt like this before, even with you as my brother. I will let you up here when I tell him that way you can get to know him. Please let me tell him.", Kurt said.

"Okay, send him up and I will get to know him but if I have any concerns, I will shake my head no.", Finn said.

"Sounds good Finn. Thank you for trying at least. I want us to be in the final three. I love you bro.", Kurt said.

"I love you too.", Finn said.

Kurt stepped out of the HOH room and saw Blaine at the chess board. Blaine looked up and smiled when Kurt asked him to come in. Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt. They both walked in and Blaine stalled when he noticed Finn was still in the room.

"What's going on?", Blaine asked.

Kurt shut the door and locked it before he said, "Finn wanted to get to know you and it was hard to communicate with you being HOH last week so I thought he could get to know you now."

"Why should I get to know Finn, is there something you are not telling me?", Blaine asked looking over at Kurt.

"I want to have a final three alliance with you and Finn, Blaine. You two are the only people I completely trust.", Kurt said.

"What happened to Jeff and Nick? I thought you trusted them. I didn't see you talk to Finn once last week. How can you trust him now? You just wanted to see where his head is a few minutes ago.", Blaine said with anger in his tone.

"I like Jeff and Nick. I talked to them all last week but I don't trust them as much as I do with you and Finn.", Kurt said as tears started to form in his eyes.

Finn steps forward and asked, "Blaine, why are you being so angry towards Kurt?"

Blaine shakes his head and said, "I just don't understand how he can trust you if he doesn't know you."

"I could say the same for you, Blaine.", Finn said with a smirk on his face as he continued. "Kurt has only known you for one week. But he told me that you give him goosebumps when you are around. It is a gut instinct that he trust you why can't he have the same reaction with me?"

Kurt looked at Blaine with pleading eyes and then looked down. Blaine went over to Kurt, lifted his chin to look him in the eye and asked, "Did you tell Finn that we are dating?"

"Yes.", Kurt said as he looked over to Finn. Finn glanced at him and nodded his head giving him permission to tell Blaine.

Blaine brought his lips to Kurt's and shared a sweet, passionate kiss. He pulled away and simply asked, "Why did you tell him? If word gets out then we will be nominated because we are in a show-mance.", Blaine said.

"He promised he would not tell anyone and I trust him, Blaine.", Kurt said.

"How could you trust him when you don't even know him, baby?", Blaine asked.

"I trust him because he is my brother.", Kurt said.

Blaine was in shock when he asked, "What?"

Kurt looked down at the floor and continued to tell Blaine the story, "Do you remember the twist that Julie mentioned last night?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well my step brother Finn and I are part of that twist. We are not supposed to tell anyone but I couldn't keep it from you because I don't want to hide anything from you. I love you Blaine. The goal is for both people to be in the final five to receive a $2500 bonus prize. I know I can trust you and Finn didn't know you well enough to tell you but he gave me permission by the shake of his head. That means he trusts you too. I am so sorry I lied to you but I had to get permission from Finn before I ruined our chances to stay in the Big Brother house. I hope you understand.", Kurt said as tears ran down his cheeks.

Blaine looked at Kurt and noticed the tears falling. He reached up, lifted his chin and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Please don't cry, Kurt. I understand and I am so sorry for yelling at you. I am not mad at you now that I know your secret. I promise I will not tell anyone and I will help you both get to the end. I love you Kurtie. Please stop crying.", Blaine said as he held Kurt in his arms.

Finn stood up walked to Blaine and Kurt offering his hand to Blaine as he said, "I will leave you two alone. I trust you to take care of him Blaine. Please don't hurt him. I will always take Kurt's side over anything because we are family. I trust you and I hope that never changes because Kurt loves you. I can see it."

"Thanks Finn. I trust you too. I am sorry I said that about you but I didn't know at the time but know I understand why he trusts you so much. You have my word. I will never hurt him or you for that matter.", Blaine said as he smiled up at Finn.

Finn walked out of the HOH room, leaving the door locked and sighed when he started walking down the stairs. He met Rachel in the kitchen and said, "I am going to lay down."

Rachel looked at him with concern and followed him to the bedroom. She asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Everything is okay.", Finn said.

"What did you and Kurt talk about?", Rachel asked.

"We just got to know one another and he told me about the bullying he went through in high school. It's so depressing. I just need a nap, Rach.", Finn said.

"Okay, Finn. Do you want me to lay with you?", Rachel asked.

"You can if you want to but you don't have to.", Finn said shyly.

"I like you Finn. I will do anything for you. I hope you know that.", Rachel said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

They both dozed off and slept for two hours before Puck came in and woke them up.

Meanwhile in the HOH room, Blaine picked up Kurt in the bridal position and laid him down in the center of the king sized bed. Then Blaine crawled on top of him and rubbed their clothed cocks together as they kissed passionately. Kurt started to moan and that made Blaine even harder than he was a moment ago. Blaine pulled away, looked into Kurt's bloodshot eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Blainey. Do you think I am boring?", Kurt asked.

"Are you crazy? You are the single most interesting man in the whole house.", Blaine said.

"I mean like sexually. We are playing it very safe by not granting our hands visa's to travel south to the equator.", Kurt said.

"I thought that's what we wanted.", Blaine said.

"It is. I am just wondering have you ever had the urge to rip off each others' clothes and get dirty?", Kurt asked.

"Uh, Yeah but that's why they invented masturbation.", Blaine said.

"It's hot in this room. Can we open a window?", Kurt asked into his microphone.

"Hey, I'm serious. We're young and we're in this house together. Yeah, we have urges but whatever we do I want to make sure that you're comfortable so I can be comfortable. And besides tearing off all your clothes is sort of a tall order.", Blaine said with a wink.

"Because of the layers?", Kurt asked.

"Because of the layers.", Blaine answered with a quick kiss. "But I am willing to try. I want to respect your dad's wishes but my hormones are out of control."

"As I told Finn, I love you and I know dad will too. I have never felt this way with anyone, Blaine. My dad and I had 'the talk' and he always told me that I should use sex to connect to another person and not throw myself around, like I don't matter. I want to connect with you, Blaine. But I don't know what I am doing. Do you?", Kurt asked.

"Are you a virgin?", Blaine asked.

"Yes. What about you, Blainey?", Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I am a virgin too. I don't know what I am doing either. But I would love to connect with you, Kurtie.", Blaine said.

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's neck and shoulder, making Kurt moan loudly. Just as they rubbed their clothed cocks together again, someone knocked on the HOH door. They got flustered and Kurt asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Rachel.", she said.

Blaine groaned and told Kurt, "I am going to be in the bathroom to adjust, please get rid of her."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he opened the door for Rachel to come in.

"What's going on Rachel?", Kurt asked.

"Finn was upset after he left the HOH room and I was curious what you talked about to upset him.", Rachel said.

"What business is it of yours, Rachel? If Finn has a problem with something I said, he needs to confront me. Not you.", Kurt said.

"Well I like Finn and I worry about him. He slept for two hours after he left here. I just wanted to know if you said anything about me.", Rachel said.

"Your name never came up. Like I said, if Finn has a problem with me then he needs to confront me. Okay?", Kurt said with a stern look.

"Okay. Who are you going to nominate for eviction?", Rachel asked.

"I don't know yet and if I did I wouldn't tell you. I want it to be a surprise when the time comes.", Kurt said with a smile.

"Okay, see you later Kurt. I hope Finn and I are not nominated.", Rachel suggested.

"Well all I can say is the only person that is safe from being nominated is me.", Kurt said with a smug look on his face.

"Ok bye.", Rachel said with a sad smile as she walked out the door.

Kurt locked the door and went to the bathroom to check on Blaine. Just when he walked in there he saw Blaine in the shower stall with his pants around his knees and his hand on his cock.

"I am sorry!", Kurt said as he stepped away.

Blaine reached out, took Kurt's arm pulling him into the shower stall and shut door before he said, "Please don't be embarrassed, Kurt. I couldn't get my hormones under control."

"I will let you continue, privately. I don't want to see you masturbate, Blaine.", Kurt said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Blaine pulled his pants up, walked out behind Kurt and said, "I am sorry I upset you Kurt. I was not trying to, you just got me so hard that I was hurting. Please don't be mad at me."

"I am not mad, Blaine. I was just freaked out. I have masturbated before but not in front of anyone.", Kurt said.

"Did you think of anyone while masturbating?", Blaine asked.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it. It's embarrassing.", Kurt said.

"Okay, I am sorry. I just want you to know that I was only thinking about you when I was in the shower stall.", Blaine said with a wink.

Kurt's face got red and he away from Blaine before he said, "I need to do my nominations now so could you ask everyone to go to the back yard until it's time for the nomination ceremony?"

"Sure Kurtie. Do you have any idea who you are putting up or who your target is?", Blaine asked.

"Yeah. But don't worry, you are safe.", Kurt said with a sad smile.

"Baby, I am sorry I upset you. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to embarrass you!", Blaine said with a puppy dog look.

"Honey, I am not upset. We will talk about it later, okay?", Kurt asked.

"Okay.", Blaine said.

Kurt removed the two keys of the houseguests he was nominating for eviction and put them into the nomination box. Then he headed to the back yard, opened the door and said, "It's time for the nomination ceremony, please come in and sit around the dining room table."

The houseguests walked into the house and sat at the dining room table as instructed by Kurt. He came up to the dining room table with the nomination box and said, "It is my responsibility as Head of Household to nominate two houseguests for eviction. The first one I nominate is Hunter and the second one I nominate is Sebastian. I pretty much just drew names to nominate because I don't have any ill feelings towards anyone. I wish you both luck to win the veto competition to save yourselves from eviction and with that being said, this nomination ceremony is adjourned.


	7. Chapter 6

****A/N I am sorry it took so long for an update... I have had a lot going on in my life lately and sadly FanFiction was not a priority. I will do my best to update more often but I can't promise anything. Please understand and continue to enjoy Big Brother: Glee Version... And Now Chapter 6:**

 **Chapter 6: Second Veto Competition**

Everyone stood up, started hugging the nominees and wished them luck on the POV competition. Blaine could see that Kurt was upset about something but he didn't know what it was so Blaine stepped over to Kurt after he hugged Sebastian and asked, "Are you alright."

"Yeah.", Kurt said with a tight smile.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, pulled him into the lounging room and locked the door after it shut. Blaine looked at Kurt in the eyes and said, "Baby, I know something is bothering you, I can feel it. What's wrong?"

Kurt looked down as tears started to fall down his cheeks. Blaine reached up, lifted Kurt's chin and wiped away his tears as he said, "Please baby, talk to me."

"I don't trust Sebastian. When you gave him a hug, he looked at me with an evil smirk like he was saying you belong together. I want him and everyone to know that you are mine. I don't want to hide it anymore.", Kurt said as the tears continued to fall.

"Baby, we can't tell anyone about our relationship.", Blaine said as he continued to wipe away Kurt's tears.

"Are you ashamed of me?", Kurt asked.

"What? No baby, I am not ashamed of you. I know you want everyone to know but that could hurt our game plan.", Blaine said.

"I don't care about our game plan. I just want everyone to know that you are off limits. Sebastian gave me the look like he was going to try anything to get you. I don't even want him to try.", Kurt said.

"Baby, do you trust me?", Blaine asked.

"Of course I do, Blainey.", Kurt responded.

"Then I will take care of this, okay?", Blaine said with a determined look.

"What are you going to do?", Kurt asked.

"Whatever it takes to let him know that I am NOT interested in him. You are the Only Person I care about, both inside and outside the Big Brother House.", Blaine expressed.

"I love you Blainey.", Kurt cooed.

"I love you too, Kurtie.", Blaine said as he smiled.

Kurt reached up, grabbed the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Blaine swiped Kurt's bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entry. Kurt opened his mouth to give Blaine access and they both moaned while they fought for dominance. As they started to rub against each other's clothed cocks, someone knocked on the lounging room door. They pulled away and Blaine went to open the door.

"Hey, what's going on in here?", Sebastian asked.

"We were just talking, why is it your business?", Blaine asked.

"It looks like Kurt was doing more that talking. His lips are swollen and so are yours actually. Were you two kissing or maybe something else?", Sebastian asked with an evil smirk.

"What do you want Sebastian?", Blaine asked.

"You Blaine! You are sex on a stick and you are too good for anyone but me.", Sebastian said as he winked at Kurt.

Blaine looked at Kurt and then back to Sebastian before he said, "I am sorry Sebastian, I am NOT interested in your meerkat face. I prefer men that know about respect, love and compassion... and you fail in all these aspects."

"Really? You choose gay-face Betty White over me?", Sebastian said.

"You smell like Craigslist.", Kurt said as he ran out of the room.

"You better watch out, Sebastian. Kurt has no intention to get you evicted but if you keep calling him names, then I will do everything in my power to make sure you go home. I am not interested in you so give it up.", Blaine said as he walked out the door.

Blaine walked up the stairs and knocked on the HOH room door. Kurt opened the door and let him in before the tears started to fall. Blaine opened up his arms and said, "Come here baby."

Kurt stepped up to Blaine as he wrapped his arms around him. Kurt said, "He is so mean. I want him gone. I don't trust him Blaine."

"Shhh. Baby it's okay. I've got you. I will not let anyone hurt you again. I told him that he had better watch out. I mentioned that you had no intention of evicting him but I will do everything in my power to make sure he goes home if he continues to call you names. I told him that I am not interested in him so he needs to give up.", Blaine said as he rubbed Kurt's back.

"Now it's going to be all over the house that we are in a showmance. You just verified it with Sebastian when you told him you would do everything in your power to get him evicted if he called me names again.", Kurt said.

"I am sorry baby. I just don't want to put a target on our backs. But it seems like I might have already done that huh?, Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and said, "Yep. Come on, let's tell everyone before Sebastian has a chance to mention it. I want them to know from us so they know we are not hiding anything from them.", Kurt said as he pulled Blaine out of the HOH room.

Just as they got downstairs, Kurt was called into the diary room. Blaine went to the living area to wait for Kurt, when Sebastian walked past him making kissing noises. Blaine stood up, approached him and asked, "What are you up to, Sebastian?"

"Nothing to worry about Blaine unless you are ashamed of Kurt, that is.", Sebastian said with a wink.

Blaine grabbed Sebastian by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "You better not start anything with me and Kurt. So help me god, I will make you pay.", Blaine said. Sebastian raised his hands up and looked around the room as Kurt stepped out of the diary room door. Blaine let go of Sebastian's collar as soon as he saw Kurt's worried look.

Kurt turned away and yelled, "Hey everybody, it's time to pick players for the VETO Competition." Everyone came in and sat down on the couches while the nominees sat in the two chairs. Kurt continued as he said, "Only six players will participate in the VETO Competition: The HOH, the two nominees and three other players selected by random draw. Will the nominees please join me up here? I as HOH will pick first; Brittany. Hunter you are next."

Hunter reached into the box and pulled out a disc. "Noah?", Hunter questioned.

"It's Puck!", he said as he stepped up to the front of the room.

"Your next Sebastian.", Kurt said.

Sebastian pulled a disc out of the box and said with a smile, "Blaine!"

Blaine stepped up to the room and stood between Sebastian and Kurt. Kurt looked over at Blaine and nodded when he continued to address the houseguests, "Big Brother will inform us when the competition begins, good luck everyone. But before you all go, can I get something off my chest?"

"Sure.", everyone but Sebastian said in unison.

"Everyone knows how hard it is to live in the Big Brother house, right? It's harder than high school has ever been?" Kurt looked at Finn, then looked at Blaine and smiled. Finn looked at him with confusion... wondering what he was going to say. Blaine looked at him and smiled back knowing he was going to announce their showmance. Blaine nodded his head to give him the okay to do it as he reached for Kurt's hand. Kurt continued, "I want you to know that I am deeply in love with Blaine Anderson. We have been having trouble with Sebastian since the nomination ceremony with him flirting with Blaine and calling me names. We don't want to hide our relationship from anyone and we trust you will not use our showmance against us during nominations."

"I don't know if Sebastian has said anything to anyone. But I just want everyone to know, especially Kurt, that I am not ashamed of him. I would have told everyone about our relationship from the beginning but I needed to have trust before we could announce it. The only person I don't trust in this house is Sebastian and as I told him earlier, I will do everything in my power to get him evicted. So let the POV begin...", Blaine said.

"Blaine, Big Brother will notify us when they are ready.", Kurt said with a smile as he continued, "Thanks for listening everyone."

Everyone stood up, congratulated and hugged the two on their showmance. Blaine turned to Kurt and said, "Now we don't have to lock a door to kiss."

"Come here.", Kurt said as he pulled Blaine into his arms and kissed him hard.

"Awwwww.", the houseguests said with smiles on their faces.

"Blaine, last week you nominated Santana for having a showmance with Brittany but you expect no one to do the same to you and Kurt? How is that fair?", Sebastian asked.

Everyone looked around the room and realized that Sebastian was right. Blaine looked at everyone and said, "That is the reason I put Brittany up alongside her. Santana was always my target because of her disrespect towards everyone in this house. She was going through everyone's things and that is why I nominated her to begin with."

The houseguests walked away when they realized that Blaine was in fact telling the truth. Kurt and Blaine walked away hand in hand as their smiles grew even wider than before. They realized that everyone trusts them over Sebastian and they couldn't be happier.

***************************BBGV*************************

Finn stepped out of the diary room and yelled, "Hey everybody, it's time for the VETO Competition. Let's head to the back yard and let the baking begin."

The houseguests walked outside, see a messy course and realize what they were going to be doing.

Finn continued, "Houseguests, welcome to 'The American Baking Competition'. You will crawl under the log, through the honey and get in the batter filled with giant blueberries. You will pop open the blueberries to reveal a letter inside. You need to bring a letter to your post after going through the honey again. You can only bring back one letter at a time. The letters can be used to spell any word. The houseguest that correctly spells the longest word in 15 minutes or less will win the Power of Veto. Any questions?"

"No", the competitors said in unison.

"Time begins NOW.", Finn said.

Blaine is the first one to get through the honey and Hunter becomes the second. Puck and Sebastian follow but as they go through, Puck forces Sebastian's face into the honey to slow him down. Kurt is weary of going through the honey because he knows that his outfit will not survive the sticky substance. However, Brittany goes under and grabs Kurt's hand to help him through the honey because he got stuck. As they get to the blueberries, they notice that most of the blueberries have already been opened.

Hunter went back to his post with his first letter and Blaine followed. Sebastian threw a couple of blueberries at Puck as payback for trying to drown him in honey. Puck opened the blueberries that were thrown at him and hid the letters because they would work for the word he wanted to spell. Kurt and Brittany were going through the letters left and trying to decide what to spell. Brittany found several letters that could be used for the only word she had in her head so she grabbed one of those letters and crawled through the honey towards her post.

Kurt was standing at the blueberry batter, lost in thought until Blaine came back to the blueberry batter and said, "You can use any of these letters baby, I opened them for you."

Kurt smiled at him and said, "Thank you Blainey."

Sebastian made a gagging sound when he headed back to his post. However when he saw Puck coming back through the honey, he decided to wait because he doesn't trust Puck. Puck smiled as he stood up and ran to the blueberry batter... but before Sebastian got down on his knees to crawl through the honey, Puck threw a honey soaked blueberry at the back of Sebastian's head. Sebastian groaned at the pain, while Kurt and Blaine smiled as they looked for letters.

Brittany went back and forth getting the letters she needed and asked Hunter what letters he was looking for. Hunter told her he was looking for three E's and one J, so Brittany had a plan to find those letters and share them with Hunter.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and said, "Baby, I promise to eat all that honey off of you when we are done."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and bit his bottom lip as his cheeks flushed. Then he said, "This competition is going to damage my wardrobe."

"Don't worry baby, I will buy you another wardrobe; only the best for you.", Blaine said with a smile as he took his next letter to his post.

"Who took my letters I had over here?", Puck asked.

"I don't know. I saw Sebastian over here when I finally got out of that horrible honey.", Kurt said.

"I am going to kill him.", Puck said.

"NO! That is too easy! Let's win this VETO and evict him.", Kurt said.

"Done!", Puck said as he shook Kurt's hand.

They both grabbed a letter and went to their posts. Brittany was the first houseguest to spell her word so she hit her buzzer and waited until the game was over. Hunter was the next houseguest to hit the buzzer and wait. He walked over to Brittany and said, "Thank you!"

"You are welcome. I don't like Sebastian... he tried to steal Santana away from me. I want you to stay in the Big Brother house, Hunter."

Hunter smiled and said, "Sounds good to me, Brit."

"FIVE MINUTES LEFT, GET YOUR LETTERS BACK TO YOUR POST AND MAKE THE LONGEST WORD TO WIN THE POWER OF VETO.", Finn yelled.

Puck and Kurt grabbed a letter and ran back to the honey as Blaine came from the other side. He ran to get another letter an met them as Sebastian was crawling through the honey. Kurt looked at Puck then at Blaine and started to say something when both boys smiled and dove into the honey. Sebastian was in between them and knew he was in trouble when they both pushed his head into the honey once again. Sebastian was coughing as he wiped the honey off his face. Kurt stepped aside, dove into the honey, crawled through and then he reached out for Blaine and Puck's hands. They pulled him out of the sticky substance and they went to their posts to see what letters they needed to finish their words.

Kurt crawled through the honey once again to retrieve another letter for his word. Sebastian was coming from the other end and pushed his head into the honey to get back at Blaine. When Kurt stood up, Puck looked over at him and got Blaine's attention.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and said, "What happened baby?"

"That bastard pushed my face into the honey.", Kurt said as he pointed towards Sebastian.

Puck and Blaine both looked at Sebastian with stern look on their faces. Sebastian turned around and hit his buzzer.

"What letters do you need baby?", Blaine asked Kurt.

"I need one T and one A. Why?", Kurt asked.

I only need one more letter. I found a T, I will take it to your post then come back and get mine. How many letters do you need, Puck?", Blaine asked.

"I need two more but they are both right here.", Puck said as he pointed to them.

"ONE MINUTE REMAINS. HURRY GUYS!", Finn yelled.

Kurt, Blaine and Puck run to the honey, crawl under the log and get to their posts. Kurt organizes his word and hits his buzzer as Blaine and Puck go back through the honey to retrieve their last letter. Both Blaine and Puck organized their words and hit their buzzers as the fifteen minute deadline completes.

"Time is up, let's see how everyone did. Sebastian, we will start with you.", Finn said.

Sebastian lifted the lid of his post and said, "I spelled JAWBONE."

"Sebastian, that is a correctly spelled seven letter word and currently you are in the lead.", Finn said before continuing, "Brittany what did you spell."

Brittany lifted the lid of her post and said, "I spelled UNICORN."

"Unicorn is a correctly spelled seven letter word and since you completed your word in less time than Sebastian, you are currently in the lead. Sorry Sebastian, you have been eliminated. Blaine you are next.", Finn said.

Blaine lifted the lid of his post and said, "I spelled KICKBOX."

"Kickbox is a correctly spelled seven letter word but I am sorry you have been eliminated because you did not beat Brittany's time so she remains in the lead. Puck you are up next.", Finn said.

Puck lifted the lid of his post and said, "I spelled SABOTAGE."

"Sabotage is a correctly spelled eight letter word congratulations Puck you are currently in the lead, sorry Brittany you have been eliminated. Kurt you are next.", Finn said.

Kurt lifted the lid of his post and said, "I spelled ABSTRACT."

"Abstract is a correctly spelled eight letter word and since you completed your word in less time than Puck, you are currently in the lead. Sorry Puck, you have been eliminated. Hunter since you rang in before Kurt you need a correctly spelled word of eight letters or more to win the VETO.", Finn said.

Hunter lifted the lid of his post and said, "I spelled REJECTED."

"Rejected is a correctly spelled eight letter word and since you completed your word in less time than Kurt, you just won the Power of Veto. Congratulations!", Finn said as he put the VETO around Hunter's neck.

Everyone congratulated Hunter on winning the Power of Veto as they patted him on the back.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and walked with him up the stairs to the HOH room. Once they were alone, Kurt pushed Blaine up against the door and kissed him passionately. Blaine moaned into the kiss as his hips moved forward against Kurt's thigh. Kurt pulled Blaine's curls as he pulled away to get a breath. Blaine leaned in and licked the honey off Kurt's neck. Blaine smiled when Kurt moved his head to the side to allow him more room, so he started sucking on his pulse point. Kurt moaned when someone knocked on the HOH door. Kurt pulled Blaine away from the door and opened it.

"Hi. I'm sorry for bothering you, are you busy?", Hunter asked.

"I was getting ready to take a shower. What's wrong?", Kurt asked.

"I was wondering what your plans were now that I beat you for the VETO.", Hunter said with a worried look on his face.

"Hunter, you are NOT my target. If you want to take yourself off the nomination block, I will not be upset with you. You won the Power of Veto fair and square.", Kurt said with a smile.

"Are you sure? Who would you put up in my place?", Hunter asked.

"I am sure. I don't know who I will put up but you don't have to worry about that. Sebastian is my target.", Kurt said.

"Promise me that you won't put up Brittany. I don't want her to be on the block two weeks in a row.", Hunter said with concern.

"I promise. I won't put Brittany up. But if I did, she would be safe because everyone loves Brit.", Kurt said with a smile.

"Okay. Thank you, Kurt.", Hunter said.

"You are most welcome. Now if you don't mind, I need to get a shower. I feel disgusting with honey all over my body.", Kurt said with a scowl on his face.

Hunter smiled and said, "Sure. No problem. Have fun guys."

Blaine bit his lip as he looked at Kurt from head to toe. Kurt rolled his eyes as he said, "Thank you Hunter."

Kurt shut the door and locked it before he grabbed Blaine's hand, led him to the bathroom and said, "Now where were we?".

"Right about here.", Blaine said as he moved his mouth along Kurt's neck. Blaine pulled away slightly as Kurt grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head. Kurt moaned at the sight of Blaine and that caused Blaine to start unbuttoning Kurt's shirt and slide it off his shoulders.

Blaine stared at Kurt and reached for the waistband of his skinny jeans. Kurt tensed up as he stepped away.

"Kurt? What's wrong?", Blaine asked.

"I am not ready to grant our hands visa's to travel south of the equator.", Kurt said.

"I am sorry for pushing you. Why don't you take a shower and I will wait until your done.", Blaine explained.

"I am sorry Blaine. Please don't be mad at me.", Kurt said.

"Baby, I could never be mad at you. I understand and I will wait as long as you want to. I am not going anywhere, at least this week.", Blaine said as he smiled and gave Kurt a peck on the lips.

Kurt deepened the kiss, to show Blaine that his love hasn't changed but to express that he is just not ready. They stopped the kiss to get a breath and Blaine said, "Take a shower baby. I will go downstairs to take mine and I will see you downstairs when you're done, ok?"

"Okay, Blainey. I love you.", Kurt said.

"I love you too.", Blaine said as he left the bathroom.

Kurt took off his skinny jeans and underwear, laid them next to his and Blaine's shirts. As he stepped into the shower, he turned the water on to the hottest setting he could handle and washed his hair and body thoroughly. After he was completely clean, he dried off, wrapped his HOH bathrobe around him and stepped out of the shower stall. He then put his clothes along with Blaine's shirt into the sink, turned on the cold water and let them soak as he went downstairs to retrieve some laundry detergent. He wanted to avoid any hazardous honey stains on his clothes and since Blaine's shirt was still there he decided that it was only right to do his as well.

When Blaine saw Kurt come downstairs in his bathrobe, several emotions built up. Of course the first thing that came to mind had been, _Is Kurt naked under there?_ and that got him all excited (in more ways than one). The second thing that came to mind had been, _Why would Kurt come downstairs in just his bathrobe?_ So he decided to ask, "Kurtie is everything alright?"

"No.", Kurt replied.

"What's wrong?", Blaine asked.

"Our clothes are covered in honey. If I don't get it out quickly, then they will be ruined permanently.", Kurt said angrily.

"What can we do... we don't have a dry cleaners here in the Big Brother house.", Blaine said.

"I have them soaking in cold water as we speak, all I need is some laundry detergent." Kurt said.

Just when he was about to retrieve the laundry detergent, Hunter said that he needed everyone in the living room for the Veto Ceremony. Kurt's face turned crimson as he shook his head no. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and realized that Kurt was in fact naked under his bathrobe and that made Blaine blush even more.

"We will get the detergent after the Veto Ceremony and I will go upstairs to help you with the stains.", Blaine said as he pulled him into the living room.

Hunter stands in front of everybody and says, "This is the VETO meeting. Sebastian and I have been nominated for eviction but I have the power to VETO one of the nominations. Sebastian, I am going to give you a chance to tell me why I should use the VETO on you and not me."

"Hunter, I don't expect you to use it on me but if you want to I am not going to stop you. Thanks for giving me some hope that I could be safe this week. I really appreciate it. You are a better man than any of these two-faced bitches.", Sebastian said as he looked around the room.

"Thank you Sebastian. If I could be promised safety I would use it on you. However, that is not guaranteed so I have decided to use the VETO on myself. Kurt, since I vetoed one of your nominations you have to choose a replacement nominee.", Hunter said.

As Kurt stood up to announce the replacement nominee, Sebastian smiled and asked if he was going full commando under the bathrobe. Everyone in the living room was shocked that he would say that on national television and embarrass Kurt like that. Blood was boiling in Blaine, Finn and Puck so much that they all three stood up; aiming to destroy him.

Kurt told them all to sit down and said, "Sebastian that is none of your business and for your information, this is as close as you will get to see me naked. With that being said, Becky I am sorry but you are my replacement nominee. It is nothing personal.. I know everyone likes you and you are just a pawn. I promise you are safe. Sebastian is going home tomorrow, but until then will you please have a seat next to that arrogant jerk?"

Becky got up and sat in the chair next to Sebastian with a questioning look on her face.

"This nomination ceremony is adjourned.", Hunter said as he closed the empty VETO box.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Week Two Eviction**

"Previously on Big Brother... Kurt became the second HOH and he decided to let Blaine know a secret that has been weighing on him. Blaine said he would do anything in his power to protect Kurt and Finn from eviction so they could win $25,000 in the first twist of the season. Hunter and Sebastian were nominated for eviction but Hunter won the Power of Veto and took himself off the block so Kurt decided to nominate Becky as a pawn. Kurt's goal is to have Sebastian evicted tonight, will it happen? Let's find out now on Big Brother.", an announcer said.

"Good evening, I am Julie Chen, Welcome to Big Brother! The showmance between Kurt and Blaine is now out in the open. Will that help or hurt their game?, she asked before continuing, "We will have to wait to find out but right now let's go to the living room and talk with the houseguests. Hello houseguests."

"Hi Julie.", they all say in unison.

"Jeff, what is your favorite thing to do in the big brother house right now?", Julie asked.

"Right now, I like watching all the drama..", Jeff said as he smiled and then he continued by saying, "I like watching television when I am home and living here takes me back."

The houseguests laughed and some shook their heads.

"Hunter, congratulations on winning the Power of Veto. How does it feel to be off the chopping block?", Julie asked.

"Thank you, Julie! It feels totally awesome!", Hunter said with a smile.

"I bet it does, Hunter!", Julie said before continuing, "I will be back in just a few minutes to begin tonight's live vote and eviction."

**************************BB-GV*************************

Nick walked up to Jeff and asked him to join him in the lounging room for a minute. Once the door was shut and locked, Nick grabbed Jeff by the waist and pulled him closer saying, "I have wanted to do this all night, Jeffy." He then attached his lips to Jeff's and swiped his tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance. Jeff moaned as Nick placed his hands firmly on his ass, pulling him closer so their groins touched. Jeff couldn't help but rub his groin with Nick's before someone knocked on the door and tried to come in. With their faces flushed, they stepped away from each other and Nick opened the door to find Sebastian.

"What is going on here?", Sebastian asked.

"Nothing. We were just talking.", Jeff said.

"I doubt that. There would be no reason for you to be flushed if you were talking. First it's sex on a stick and Betty White. And now its you two. Don't worry I will find a name for you two as well.", Sebastian said.

"You won't get that chance, dumb ass... You are going home in a matter of minutes.", Nick said.

"Houseguests please head to the living room for the live vote and eviction.", a producer announced on the intercom.

Just as they were walking to the living room, Blaine glanced at Jeff and looked at him curiously. Jeff looked at Blaine and told him in sign language that Sebastian needs to go. Blaine shook his head and acknowledged that he understood.

"Welcome back to Big Brother, it's time for the live voting to begin. Let's returnto the living room and rejoin our houseguests.", Julie said as she turned toward the big screen. "Hello again houseguests."

"Hello Julie.", everyone said in unison.

"It's now time for the live voting to begin. Sebastian, Becky in just moments your houseguests will cast their votes to evict live but before they do you each have a final chance to sway their votes. Becky you are first.", Julie said.

"I don't know why Kurt wants me to go home, I didn't do anything to him. Please don't vote for me, I want to stay with my friend.", Becky said.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and wondered who she was talking about.

"Sebastian you are next.", Julie said.

"I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for Betty White and his sex on a stick. But I have a surprise I want to reveal, they are not the only showmance this season and I am not talking about Santana and Brittany. Jeff and Nick are also making gay babies here.. I just caught them in the lounging room 'talking'. I think they should be known as stubby and the giant.", Sebastian said with a smile.

Everyone looked at Nick and Jeff in surprise but smiled when they decided to hold hands. Jeff looked over to Blaine and smiled when he shrugged his shoulders.

**************************BB-GV*************************

"Alright everyone it is time for the live voting to begin. The two nominees are not allowed to vote and Kurt you will vote in the event of a tie. One at a time the rest of you will enter the diary room and cast your vote to evict. Brittany you are first, please go to the diary room.", Julie said.

"I vote to evict Sebastian.", Brittany said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Sebastian.", Jeff said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Sebastian.", Wes said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Sebastian.", Sam said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Sebastian.", Blaine said into the camera.

"The votes are Sebastian-5, Becky-0", Julie confirmed.

"I vote to evict Sebastian.", Quinn said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Sebastian.", Artie said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Sebastian.", Hunter said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Sebastian.", Puck said into the camera.

"It's official with nine votes to evict Sebastian; Sebastian will leave the Big Brother house tonight but let's see how the others vote.", Julie said.

"I vote to evict Sebastian.", Tina said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Sebastian.", Mercedes said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Becky.", Jesse said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Sebastian.", Finn said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Sebastian.", Rachel said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Sebastian.", Nick said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Becky.", Dave said into the camera.

"I vote to evict Sebastian.", Mike said to the camera.

"All the votes are in and with fifteen votes to evict, Sebastian will leave the house tonight. Let's return to the living room and give the results to the houseguests.", Julie said as she turned to the screen. "Houseguests the results are in. When I reveal the results the evicted houseguest will only have a few minutes to say goodbye, gather his or her belongings and walk out the door. By a vote of 15-2, Sebastian you are evicted from the Big Brother house."

"I'll enjoy watching the drama unfold on television. I can't wait to see all the intimacies going on with stubby and the giant. I am not too interested in Betty White but I can't wait to see sex on a stick.", Sebastian said with a wink towards Blaine before he grabbed his belongings and stepped out of the house.

**************************BB-GV*************************

All the houseguests walked to the wall to see the meerkat face turn gray.

As Sebastian stepped outside the Big Brother house, he walked over to Julie, shook her hand and sat down in one of the bar stools.

"What do you think you did to get evicted by the majority of the house?", Julie asked.

"I played the game stronger than anyone there and they were threatened by my awesomeness.", Sebastian said.

"Do you regret anything you may have said or done while in the Big Brother house?", Julie asked.

"No. I meant everything I said or did, inside the house. That is how I am and I will not change for anyone, especially those wannabees.", Sebastian said.

"Now that you have been evicted, who do you want to see win Big Brother 20?", Julie asked.

"I have to go with my cousin, Jesse. He is the only real person left in the house.", Sebastian said with a smile.

"Well we will see on finale night. It was nice having you in the house, you made it fun to watch, Sebastian.", Julie said as she shook his hand.

**************************BB-GV*************************

"Houseguests, the power is up for grabs. The Head of Household comeptetion is about to begin. The name of this competition is 'Hang Ten'. For this competition, houseguests will stand on top of surfboards that continuously go into and out of the wall. Keep in mind, the last four houseguests to be eliminated will be the Have-Nots for the week. Kurt as outgoing Head of Household, you are not eligble to compete. However, since you are not eligible to compete, you will NOT be a Have-Not, either. Is everyone ready to begin?", Julie asked as the houseguests hold onto the wall and stand on their surfboards.

"Yeah!", everyone said.

"Ok, it begins now!", Julie said before continuing, "Is everyone comfortable?"

"Yeah. I can be up here all day.", Finn said with a smile.

"You might be comfortable right now but things are about to change. I hear there is a cold front coming in and it's about to rain.", Julie said as high fans and sprinklers start getting them wet.

"Damn it's cold.", Mercedes said.

"Good luck houseguests.", Julie said.

"Thank you, Julie.", everyone said.

"Join us next week when we find out who our new Head of Household is and who are the Have-Nots.", Julie said to the fans.

***************************BB-GV************************


End file.
